1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a grinding machine for finishing camshafts, crankshafts, or similar workpieces.
2. Prior Art
Grinding machine spindles have traditionally been driven by belts from induction motors or direct current (DC) motors. A major drawback utilizing these prior art motors is the fact that belts must be used to rotate a grinding wheel and spindle. Belt forces imposed upon the spindle result in belt wear and contamination as well as velocity limitations, mechanical inefficiencies, as well as vibrations. Although these belt drives do benefit from low manufacturing costs and simple electrical control, these types of belt drives are detrimental, since they are noisy and wear out at speeds in excess of 3000 rpm.